Truth or Dare
by Take this to Heart
Summary: A boring day in Order headquarters MIGHT take a turn for the worse if Fred and George can ever take control. Guest-starring almost the whole Order and angry twins, the newest story by Take this to Heart is delightfully interrupting.


**Disclaimer: J.K. owns Number 12 Grimmauld Place, all the Order members plus some AND the lovely orginization called S.P.E.W. At least the game of Truth or Dare still belongs to America's youth...I think. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Ron sat in the armchair to the side, tapping his feet nervously and shooting sideways glances at his friends.

Harry sat on the floor, twiddling his thumbs nervously, occasionally trying to flatten his unruly head of hair.

Hermione sat on the couch, arms crossed, infuriated at being forced to play such a juvenile game while there were important things to be done.

Ginny sat next to Hermione, leaning back against the couch quite at ease, surveying the twins in amusement.

The twins stood before them all, smiling deviously and shooting a meaningful look at everyone gathered before them.

"Alright," Fred said, looking around the small group.

"Who would like to be the first victi--" George was cut off by a slamming door and raised voices.

Percy blasted through the room, ignoring the group before him and stomped up the stairs, making sure to wake-up Mrs. Black in the process. By the time they got her to quiet down, Percy was already storming back down, muttering furiously under his breath as he exited the house.

All four Weasleys glared after him, red in the face until Hermione timidly spoke up, "Shall we move on then? Or can I get back to reading?"

"No!" George said, shaking his head and with an effort forgetting about his brother. "Now that that's over and done with, Hermione. You can be first."

Ron was still staring after Percy with a look on his face that made Harry afraid he was going to try and go after him. Ginny seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Truth or dare?" Fred asked menacingly, an evil glint in his eye.

She gulped and said, "Er, well--"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sirius asked, comfortably relaxing next to Harry on the ground. They exchanged a grin as Harry informed him of the game.

"It's Truth or Dare...Fred and George style."

"Oh," Sirius said with a shudder. "That actually sounds frightening. Mind if I stick around?"

"Not as long as you agree to play," Fred said, narrowing his eyes.

Sirius shrugged. "Okay...this brings back memories of me and James. We'd get games going good and then embarrass the bloody---"

"Yes," George said, smiling at Fred. "Well in that case, Truth or dare?"

Hermione seemed to relax visibly as she was forgotten and the attention moved to someone else.

"Dare," Sirius said nonchalantly.

Fred laughed. "We dare you to snog--"

"Good Morning, Harry," Lupin said cheerily, strolling into the room. "Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare, _Fred and George style_," Sirius informed him, smiling excitedly.

Lupin chuckled. "Well, this can't be any worse than Marauder's style. Mind if I join?"

Fred shrugged distractedly, in the middle of a silent conversation with George and Lupin reclined next to Ginny.

"Right," Fred said, looking out at everyone. "As we were saying, Sirius we dare you to--"

A loud giggle interrupted them and Tonks tripped into the room. "Oh! I didn't realize there was a meeting here," she said surprised.

"No, just a harmless game of Truth or Dare," Ginny told her.

"If we can ever start it," Fred and George muttered in unison.

"Remus! Are you playing too?"

He nodded, a smile playing on his features as Tonks drew herself up her full height. "Well then, may I please play too?" Her face became pleading and George nodded. "Of course, take a seat," he said rather hurriedly.

She rushed over, which is never a good idea where Tonks is concerned, and plopped herself in between Ginny and Remus, accidentally kicking Sirius in the back in the process. He grimaced at Harry who laughed and unfortunately got kicked too, this time by Hermione who happened to pick up on their topic, and took it as rudeness towards one of her favorite Order members. She glared at Harry and whispered, "Be nice to her!"

"Okay," Fred said, calling order.

"It's time to play, so--"

"Oh!" A startled McGonagall stood in the doorway with her hand over her chest. "What is this?"

The kids and Sirius looked around awkwardly at eachother, obviously not inclined to explain to McGonagall the meaning of a game.

Tonks, her hair a brilliant purple color, brightly spoke up, "We're playing Truth or Dare!"

Minerva's face softened and she smiled fondly. "I used to love that game. I would get in all sorts of trouble for sneaking around after hours..."

Her students looked at her in shock and her brisk manner returned. "Yes, well, carry on!"

She conjured a seat and placed it next to Ron's seat who sighed and shot a helpless glance at Harry.

"_Si_-ri-_us_," Fred spat in annoyance.

"Yes?" he asked, mildly entertained.

"Truth or dare?"

"You already asked me that," he pointed out. "But for your sake, I'll choose again. Dare."

George nodded, a familiar mischevious twinkle finding it's way back into his eye. "I dare you to sn--"

"What is going on here?" An enraged voice roared.

Every single person jumped, and Ron's face paled at the sight of the battle-scarred man standing in the doorway.

"Really Alastor," McGonagall said, speaking for them all, and for once Harry was grateful for her stern manner. He was really beginning to wonder who Sirius was supposed to kiss. "It's called relaxation."

"We don't relax!" he bellowed. "Constant vigilance!" He stumped out of the room again muttering furiously under his breath.

"Sirius," George began, wasting no time. "You have to--"

"Hello boys!" A cheerful Mr. Weasley said as he bounced in. "And our..." he counted swiftly. "Four lovely ladies. Do you know what I've just learned?"

"Really dad, sit down!" George said, exasperated.

He stumbled confusedly over to the couch and wedged himself between Lupin and the edge, sqeezing everyone uncomfortably together. Lupin was determinedly avoiding Tonks' eyes whose hair had turned a bright pink color. Hermione and Ginny were snickering behind their hands. Ron was sitting as far away from McGonagall as possible, no doubt fretting over whether she'd ask if he'd finished his transfiguration homework for the summer. Sirius and Harry were debating on which woman the twins would torture him with and the twins were growing redder by the second.

"Alright, you lot!" roared George, earning an approving look from his brother, and everyone elses attention. "Since Sirius chose dare--"

"Oh, this is Truth or Dare?" Arthur asked delightedly.

"--you have to--"

A loud squeal sounded and Mundungus flew through the room and up the stairs.

"We're going to make you snog--"

Kingsley strode in, his deep voice cutting off Fred's sentence. "Have any of you by any chance seen Fletcher?" he asked, more aggressive than normal.

Everyone pointed simutaneously up the stairs and he smiled. "Thank you. Sorry for the interruption."

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry," George murmured darkly.

"Filthy Mudbloods, Blood-traitors, and scum alike dirtying my mistresses house. Kreacher will clean for you, don't worry. Kreacher will take care of you and your good-for-nothing---"

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled, as the twins pressed their mouths into thin lines. Harry wouldn't be surprised if they launched themselves across the room in anger and beat up on the house-elf...that would no doubtly cause an uproar and begin Hermione's preachings for spew which Ron and him had just recently escaped...he shuddered. "Get out!"

The elf snapped his fingers and with a glare towards Sirius, disappeared from sight, leaving Fred and George free. "Sirius, if you don't sno--"

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley called, shuffling in from the kitchen. "Get ready for dinner."

A collective groan went around the circle and Molly looked at everyone in bewilderment. "What...?"

"Molly!" Arthur groaned. "I have to find out who Sirius is supposed to be kissing!"

"Oh!" she said, her eyes alighting in anger. "Is that what this is? A silly little game?"

"Molly," Sirius began.

"Sirius! What kind of example are you setting for Harry! I am appalled that you think we can relax even for a second when there are much more pressing matters at hand!"

"It's called having fun, Mum," the twins moaned.

"And I suppose you are behind it?" she screeched rounding on the boys. "Well, don't mind me, I've just been slaving away in the kitchen cooking for about fifteen people! Carry on with your fun! ARTHUR! Come with me!"

At the sound of her voice, Mr. Weasley immediately struggled to get up from the couch, throwing many grunts and elbows in Lupin's face.

"If we get interrupted one more ti--"

"Am I late?" Snape asked, sweeping into the room.

Fred's mouth dropped open. "For the love of all that is ho--"

"_ARTHUR_!" Molly shrieked.

"Trying--coming dear," he said, flustered.

McGonagall seemed to be deciding whether to join in the chaos or speak to the student next to her. Ron was frantically trying to get Harry's attention as Harry steadfastedly pretended not to see.

"Sorry Tonks," Lupin muttered as Tonks blushed brightly.

"No big deal, really," she said breathlessly.

Ginny and Hermione were openly giggling and exchanging meaningful looks together.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Snape asked.

"A game of sorts," Sirius replied coolly, and Mrs. Weasley suddenly apprehensive with the obvious tension, pulled on Snape's arm. "Come Severus, you can have some dinner."

Pounding footsteps came dashing down the stairs as Kingsley in hot pursuit of Mundungus ripped through the living room. With a bang Mundungus fell to the floor and Kingsley stood over him, pointing his wand threateningly as Mundungus whimpered pathetically. Kreacher was somehow back, glaring at Hermione from a corner and whispering about Muggle-borns.

"Kreacher!"

"ARTHUR WEAS_LEY_!"

"Ouch, excuse m--ooh, sorry Harry, coming!"

Fred and George watched everyone dumbfoundedly, George getting steadily redder with each passing moment.

"Harry!" Ron rasped, his face turning red wth effort to be heard by his mate, but not by everyone else.

"Oh. you want me?"

"Yes!"

Sirius and Snape were in the middle of what seemed to be a staring contest.

"Good evening," a pleasant voice said from the doorway, and the noise died within seconds. "Severus, Molly, Arthur, Mundungus, Kingsley, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Ginerva, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, George, and Kreacher," he listed warmly, giving them all a smile. At the use of his name so casually, the elf fell silent also. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, we've just been trying to start a game of Truth or Dare for the past twenty minutes," Fred said wryly.

"Oh, Truth or Dare?" Dumbledore asked, a smile dancing on his lips. "I've always found Spin the Bottle to be more intriguing."

_a/n: This is really just a light snack I wrote in between meals. :) ahh, please, tell me what you think. _

_--Take this to Heart_


End file.
